The New Saga: Adventures of Anakin Skywalker
by ijedi
Summary: AU. Jedi are allowed to have families, Anakin has a different beggining. The Story of Empire formation is Anakin indebendent. For full summary, read prologue. New adventures of favorite heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I The New Saga: Adventures of Anakin Skywalker**

Author's note: this story is the first part of the three part fan fiction saga of Adventures of Skywalker Family. Second part will be focused more on Luke rather than Anakin and in the third part... Well, I will not spoil that part yet. In this AU story, Jedi are allowed to marry( in fact many have families) and some family relations are quite original. I know, prologue is not too long but later chapters will be longr. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Prologue

Protagonist: Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight)

Main Characters: Ahsoka Skywalker( Jedi apprentice), Obi Wan Skywalker( Jedi Master), Padme Naberrie( Imperial Senator), Siri Naberrie( Jedi Knight),Yoda(Jedi Grandmaster), Darth Sidious/Palpatine(Sith Lord) and Darth Maul(Sith apprentice).

Other important characters: Qui Gon Skywalker( Jedi Council Member), Shaak Ti Skywalker(Jedi Master), Count Dooku(Jedi Council Member), Captain Rex( Naboo Security), Han Solo( descendant of Solo linage), Sola Naberrie(Naboo Queen), Assajj Ventress(Jedi Knight), Luminara Unduli(Jedi Master), Barriss Offee(Jedi Knight), Yaddle(Jedi Council Member), Yodo( Jedi Knight), Yodi(Jedi Knight), Yada(Jedi Knight), Kento Marek( Jedi Knight), Mace Windu(Jedi Master), Adi Gallia Windu( Jedi Knight), Aayla Secura (Jedi Knight), Kit Fisto(Jedi Master), Kid Mundi(Jedi Council Member), Plo Koon(Jedi Council member).

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was sitting in his room meditating. He was very happy that just a couple of days ago he became a Jedi Knight. Anakin sat on the bed, making a slow yawn. He heard that his sister called him and Anakin went to check what Ahsoka wanted.

His younger sister was sitting in the room, watching a holo movie. It was some romance comedy and sometimes Anakin thought that Ahsoka should not watch those types of movies. However, the little Togruta had a strong personality and she usually got what she wanted.

"did you call me, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her, wanting to know why she disturbed him

"I called you because I felt lonely. You know dad and Obi left for another Jedi mission and wanted company"

"I see. I am unhappy that they left too. Why did you call me though? Your mom could come instead"

"She likes to meditate quite a lot and besides, if she came here, she would have made me meditate as well."

"Oh. Well, I did not have any plans, Snips. Would you like to go have some practice? I think it would be beneficial for you as well."

"Sure, why not Sky Guy"

The two went outside in the small garden. The older Skywalker taught his younger sibling some Ataru elements. Ahsoka was not yet very proficient in lightsaber combat but she showed a lot of progress. Ahsoka was a young Jedi but already she was a formidable opponent for her age.

After they finished their practice, the two went to have a dinner. They saw Shaak Ti eating her meal quietly and elegantly. Anakin greeted his step mother and the two young Jedi joined the older one in the meal.

Anakin was happy to be in such a nice family. Ahsoka was his closest friend and the two were very close. Obi Wan was Anakin's second best friend and the oldest child in the family. Master Qui Gon Jinn was head of the house but unfortunately since he was one of the few Jedi Council members, he was gone most of his time to different planets, like Dagobah or Yavin.

In the begging, when Qui Gon Skywalker was a young Jedi Knight, he met a young woman whose name was Shmi Lars. They liked each other and gradually fell in love. Soon, Obi Wan was born and the young parents loved their child. After thirteen years, Shmi Skywalker gave birth to her youngest son, Anakin. However, the happiness did not last for very long. In a year after Anakin was born, Shmi got very sick and died. Soon, Qui Gon remarried to a beautiful Togruta called Shaak Ti. When Anakin was five, Ahsoka Skywalker was born, the youngest member of the family.

Anakin remembered a story which Qui Gon told him when Anakin was still a small kid. Qui Gon told the story of how once the Jedi Order was a great place with its membership being in thousands. However, once a wise but greedy Jedi called Palpatine found a holocron of Darth Revan, an ancient sith and started studying in the dark arts. Once upon his travels, Palpatine visited Korribean and in one house found a Sith Lord Darth Plagues studying the ancient sith's knowledge. Palpatine pledged his alliance to the sith and the two sith returned to Coruscant. A great sith army was assembled and they destroyed the Jedi temple with killing most Jedi. Four Jedi Council members escaped while eight were unfortunately slaughtered. The fight cost many Jedi lives with only a half percent of Jedi leaving now in comparison to the amount thirty five years ago.

On that day when the Jedi Order was lying in ruins, the four remaining Jedi leaders each received a vision of the Chosen One. It showed that there will be three Jedi who will bring the balance to the Force. On the same day, Palpatine slay his Master, killed the Chancellor, took an apprentice who was a lost confused Jedi padawan and became the Emperor in the Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

As the story will progress, I will put some background to the characters as they appear. To avoid some confusion, I will give some detail about the characters who appeared here. Qui Gon Skywalker married Shmi Lars and they had 2 kids: Obi Wan and Anakin. After Shmi died Qui Gon remarried and his wife now is Shaak Ti. He had a daughter wiith Shaak Ti who is Ahsoka Tano. That makes Ahsoka a little sister to Obi Wan and Anakin. Also Obi Wan and Sir know eachother well, as Anakin and Padme. The two men are already in a relationship with 2 ladies.

I hope I cleared some confusion. If you have any questions about this story, you can write a review and ask or send a message. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Chapter 2 The trip to Naboo

"Anakin, we are leaving!" Anakin Skywalker heard as his older brother called him. It was a nice day since Anakin was going to Naboo to visit his girlfriend Padme Naberrie. Anakin liked her and kept calling her an Angel. Padme was an imperial senator and in her carrier she has seen the Emperor many times, which was quite annoying for her.

Anakin came to the ship and found his two siblings standing next to a ship, ready to take off.

"Finally you came here Anakin"

"I was working on improving our technology."

Obi Wan made a sigh and the three climbed in the ship. They heard Qui Gon telling them not to do anything reckless. The ship took off and went into hyperspace. Ahsoka went in her quarters to take a nap while Obi Wan and Anakin stayed in the room.

"So, brother how your relationship with Siri is going?" Anakin asked Obi Wan about Obi's girlfriend Siri Naberrie, who was an older sister to Padme. Siri was a Jedi Knight who taught a group of younglings in Naboo sector in Theed. She was the only adult Jedi there with the rest being the little Jedi kids.

Obi Wan and Siri met each other three years ago when Obi had a mission to Naboo. There had been a conflict between local Gungan population and people in the capital. Obi Wan successfully resolved it and the problem was solved. At the celebration, Obi Wan met Siri and during his stay, which lasted for a week, the two grew closer together, and eventually they started dating.

A year ago Anakin went with Obi Wan to explore the galaxy and upon their visit to Naboo the older brother introduced Siri to Anakin. At the ball, the younger Skywalker met Padme and they instantly fell in love. Now, Anakin was very eager to come to Naboo but unfortunately he could not since he was a Jedi.

"Well, Anakin, everything is going fine. Siri was thinking of taking a padawan of her own some time soon."

"I think you should take one too."

"After I trained my previous padawan I decided to take a break. Anyway, how is your teaching to Ahsoka going?"

"Ahsoka is a nice fellow although we argue on occasions"

"Yes, just like her brother. I wonder if father argued with Master Dooku when he was a padawan"

"He certainly did; after all being reckless is certainly a Skywalker trait"

"Excluding me, of course"

"Don't forget Obi Wan, Qui Gon is your father too"

"I know that but I took my patience from our mother"

"Whatever, bro. You still are a Skywalker"

The two brothers decided to take a quick snack and took some of their food supplies from the fridge. Ahsoka returned and joined her brothers at the meal. She opened the fridge drawer and took a piece of a fresh meat from there. After that, she closed the fridge door, sat at the table and started eating the meat.

"Soka, don't you think that raw meat is not the best idea to eat?"

"You know, Sky Guy, I am a Togruta and we enjoy eating it raw". With saying this, she took another bite from her piece.

"Anakin, why don't you go practice some lightsaber fighting skills with your padawan?"

"Obi Wan!"

"I am serious. She needs to learn and another practice would be beneficial to you as well"

Anakin reluctantly agreed and the two Jedi went in the training room. Ahsoka was wondering what style she would be practicing today and was surprised when Anakin put his lightsaber on the ground. Anakin sat and looked at Ahsoka.

"Common Ahsoka, attack"

"Why, you are not even holding your weapon"

"Do as I say Snips"

"Whatever Master, but I think it is a bad idea"

Ahsoka jumped at Anakin but the Jedi force pushed his little sister away. Ahsoka tried to attack again. She jumped and landed near Anakin. However, she was lifted in the air and gently threw at the wall. Anakin did not throw his sister too hard though since he could not imagine harming someone he cared for.

"Common Snips, you can do better."

Ahsoka did not like being thrown from place to place and run at her brother. Anakin spread his arms and as Ahsoka was about to get Anakin, a hand coiled around her neck and the other one was holding the lightsaber. After that Anakin let Ahsoka go.

"Ahsoka this lesson was to show you how you can be effective in a battle without a lightsaber. Now, lets practice Force push"

They continued the practice and after an hour Obi Wan called Anakin and Ahsoka to the bridge.

"What is it Obi Wan?"

"We will soon exit the hyperspace. Prepare for arrival to Naboo."

Anakin and Ahsoka went to the passengers room and sat in the chairs. Obi Wan saw that the ship exited the hyperspace and switched ship control to manual mode. Obi Wan took the controls and flew the ship to the beautiful blue green planet of peace and grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Another little detail. Padme, Siri and Sola are all related and they all have their last name as Naberrie. Rex is the Chief of the Security in Theed Palace since the previous captain was killed. Rex is not a clone but he is a Mandalorian.

Chapter 3 Peaceful times at Naboo

The ship descended into the atmosphere of the beautiful planet of Naboo. Obi Wan flew the ship towards the main hangar in Theed and soon landed it there. He called his siblings and told them that they arrived.

In the hangar two ladies were already waiting for their friends. Obi Wan and Anakin saw that Siri and Padme were very happy to see them. The girls run and hugged their men. Ahsoka was little bored since she did not know anyone there. A man noticed her and came to her.

"Hello, my name is Captain Rex; I am the head of Master Naberrie's Jedi school."

"Nice to meet you Captain. My name is Ahsoka Skywalker; I am a younger sister to these two." Ahsoka pointed at her brothers, who currently were chatting with their girlfriends.

"Skywalker, huh? Your brothers especially Anakin is a very silly Jedi. At least once he was. When he came to Naboo for the first time, he played a couple of pranks on some of my men"

"Really? Tell me more, I would like to know"

The young Togruta and the captain went to another room to talk about Anakin's deeds. Meanwhile, Anakin was sitting with his Padme in one room with his brother in another. Anakin was very happy since he was with his Angel and that meant a lot to him. If he were not a Jedi, Anakin would have spent his entire time with the Senator; however it was not the luxury he could afford.

"I am so happy that we came to visit you, I missed you so much"

"We know Anakin and it is the precise reason we decided to invite you two. I thought that we all need to take a break. Also, it occurred to me recently that there will be a ball soon and so we invited you to be our gentlemen."

"That is very nice Padme although I do not dance well" Anakin replied sadly

"Do not worry, I can teach you a thing or two before the ball."

"What would I have done without you my Angel?"

"O, you don't need to worry about that, do you since we have each other to look after"

In the other room, Obi Wan was talking to Siri. They enjoyed their relative peace times and talked about Jedi business. They were talking about Siri and her role as a Jedi.

"So do you consider taking an apprentice? I think I would be a good idea for you"

"I understand Obi Wan, but I have my responsibilities. I have ten younglings to look after and I am the only adult Jedi in this sector"

"There may be another Jedi who could take your place as a youngling teacher. I could talk to Master Yoda about that"

"Please Obi Wan; do not make it any more difficult. I see some Anakin's influence on you. We both know our duty and I must stay where I belong. I am the best one for the job in here and the younglings got used to me. I also protect my sisters."

"Alright Siri, I understand. I wish it was easier for us to meet each other"

"I know Obi Wan but we both have our duty as Jedi to do what we must"

Ahsoka and Rex went to the balcony and continued their conversation. It was very nice for them to be together and to make everything better the weather seemed to be happy too. Flowers were showing different colors, ranging from blue, red and yellow to more exotic ones and they all smelled very nicely. A deer run once in a while and the river was running slowly, elegantly running on the stones. The grass was very green and smelled like life. The sky itself was reddish color with occasional stripes of other colors.

"Since I met you in the hangar I felt a very strong feeling towards you Ahsoka. I had many friends in my life but you seem to be a very special friend of mine. You are so pure and kind yet dangerous"

"O, thanks Rex. I never thought that anyone though good about me except my family. I did not know that I am like that. You know, I heard that once one Jedi called my mother a similar thing. But why do you think I am dangerous? Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie, you did nothing wrong. I said that to be a complement. You know, you are a Jedi and they can do pretty powerful stuff. One of my friends told me that he saw a Jedi who easily lifted a guy, then started choking him without physically touching him and then sent a lightning, a real one from his fingers which fried his victim."

"O, I see. You probably confuse a Jedi and a Sith here Rex"

"What is the difference?"

"Well, both use the Force to help them achieve their goals only that Sith use their powers for personal gain whereas Jedi use their powers to help others. And Jedi do not use such aggressive methods, at least I don't know any who do. Jedi only defend and kill when necessary, they never use their power to attack."

"That clears a lot. Still, in peaceful planet like Naboo, I don't think we need to worry too much. At least for now. Let's just relax and enjoy the peace now."

"O, Rex!"

The two hugged and were ready to kiss but unfortunately Ahsoka received a beep noise on her comlink and she heard her older brother Obi Wan calling her to the meeting room. The two went to the room. In another room, where Anakin and Padme were sitting Anakin felt a wave of braveness filling him.

"Padme will you"

Anakin did not finish. He too received the message from Obi Wan and went to see him. He felt that something was wrong although he could not tell what it was.

* * *

Next chapter: Another Jedi youngling school, now at Dantoine. Meet two Mirilian Jedi: Luminara and Barriss!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dantoine Jedi School

On Dantoine stood another Jedi school but this one was bigger that Theed's one. The school was home for Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her former padawan, who was now a Jedi Knight, Barriss Offee. The school was pretty big and was a house to a number of younglings which were trained under the experienced Jedi Master.

That day Barriss was playing with the younglings while Luminara was finishing her breakfast. Soon Master Unduli arrived in the room where younglings were present. They got prepared for their new lesson for the day.

"Master, can I leave today for a while? I would like to visit a couple of friends of mine" Barriss asked Luminara because she knew that her Jedi Knights friends would be meeting that day on Dagobah.

"No, I need you here today" Master Unduli replied calmly.

"But Master"

"Barriss, I may not be your Master anymore but I am still your mother and I don't want you to go today. And besides I need your help today."

"Mom, please, all my friends will be there."

"I said that I need your help today. Force, what happened to my girl after you were dating Anakin for two years ago?"

"Don't worry about me Master; I am a full Jedi Knight already"

"Barriss, I need you today, a couple of Councilors will be coming today to see how the kids are doing. After that you can go. But please, promise me that you will not drink any strong substances"

"I promise mom."

"Well in that case you can go relax for now. I will call you when I will need your help"

Luminara started her lesson. The group was practicing Shii Cho and saw that the children were doing fine. They were learning the form for quite a while and now they knew the basics of the form. But Luminara wanted the kids to get really proficient in the form before they would move on.

A shuttle exited the hyperspace. Two council members were present there, Ki Adi Mundi and Yaddle. Ki Adi Mundi was quite old and taught only a group of younglings on Dagobah when not in the Council meeting. But being at sixty seven, he was the second youngest Jedi on the Council. Ki Adi Mundi was a Cerean and had a big family on his home planet.

Yaddle was the second oldest Jedi in the Order, second to Master Yoda, who was almost nine hundred years old. Yaddle was five hundred and seventy six which is not that old in Yoda species terms. As Master Mundi, she was pretty fragile and usually spent her time in the Council meetings.

The shuttle landed and the two Councilors exited it. Barriss was on the platform awaiting them. When she saw the two Jedi she greeted them and asked the two to follow her.

"Greeting young Offee. I understand that everything is alright."

"Yes Master Mundi. Master Unduli knows about your arrival."

"Worry do not. Long here we shall not be"

The three Jedi went to the meeting room and sat in the chairs. Barriss went to get her former Master. Her mother has just finished the training and the children were now at the break. Barriss came and told to Luminara that the Councilors arrived.

"Thank you Barriss. While I will be talking about everything with them, I ask you to be with children."

"Yes Master"

Barriss sat on the cushion and talked to kids about their lives. Luminara went to talk to the Councilors about everything in the school. While they were talking a figure in black robes and cape observed the school from some distance away.

"Master, I found a group of Jedi. May I proceed?"

"Patience my apprentice. Wait for arrival of my sith troopers and you can attack. They will arrive soon."

"Soon the Jedi Order will be destroyed completely. The Sith will fulfill their revenge"

The sith apprentice waited for the arrival of the troops, which would be under his control. He was very angry at the Jedi. One of the reasons was that Jedi betrayed him there back on Coruscant when the Order got hit. He was abandoned by them and his new Master, Darth Sidious found him. From that day the former Jedi who now was a sith swore to kill all Jedi for what they did.

Soon, a squad of troopers arrived and found Darth Maul. The commander came to Maul and told that the troops are ready.

"Very good commander. Prepare your troops we are attacking."

The sith and his troops went towards the school. Darth Maul was ready to do some payback. Meanwhile, in the school Barriss was sitting with kids, telling a story to the younglings. One initiate looked in the window and saw a couple of people outside.

"Master Offee? There are some people outside. Is everything all right?"

Barriss looked in the window and saw the men. Then, she sensed a disturbance in the Force. It could only mean one thing.

"Everybody out of the room."

Barriss and younglings run from the room, they escaped just in time. As soon as they were in the hallway, a couple of rooms exploded and sith troopers entered. Barriss went with her group and saw a group of people in front of her. Two of them activated their lightsabers and Barriss saw two red blades now pointing at her.

"Bring it on!" She looked at the troopers and stood in a defensive form III Soresu stance.

------------------

The two people who attacked Barriss are not Sith, they are more like Mara Jade in EU(sith assasins, dark side users but not sith)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Battle in the school

One of the guards looked at the girl and laughed. He clearly did not perceive Barriss as a threat. The two Dark Jedi stepped forward and looked at the girl.

"What can you do little girl. Oh, now she will go and call her mother."

The two men jumped at Barriss but she successfully blocked both of the attacks. The Dark Jedi were little impressed. They jumped again and started using aggressive moves of Form V. Still, Barriss stood and held her own.

The younglings backed up, they were scared. Barriss understood that but she could not do anything. Then, after lightsabers collided again she saw that one of the men jumped and grabbed one of the younglings.

"Let him go"

"And why should I do that?"

The Dark Jedi took the kid and tried to run. Barriss jumped and Force pulled the kidnapper. She hit that assassin with her foot and he fell on the floor.

"You will pay for that you witch!" Another Dark Jedi shouted at Barriss, Force pushed her and jumped towards his prey. Barriss had no other option and just as the assassin prepared to strike her down, Barriss took her lightsaber and stabbed him. The assassin fell.

The second assassin, who was now resting on the floor stood up and looked at Barriss. He run towards her and they started another fight. The stakes were pretty high for the girl, since the lives of younglings depended on her. She was very determined to win and with all her strength cut the arm of her opponent.

"Common, strike me down and get your revenge."

Barriss ignored him. She lifted her enemy and pushed him towards his troops.

"Do not mess with me!"

The Jedi then escaped from the troopers and run away in the school towards where her mother and Councilors were sitting. Unfortunately, on occasions, parts of the school got blow apart. Barriss understood that the troopers put a lot of dynamite around the school. Jedi objective now was to get to safety.

The Jedi run to the safest place in the School which was the central room where Barriss hoped the other Jedi were present. As the Jedi run the bombs exploded and more troopers arrived in the building but Barriss managed to push them all away. She was happy that they were approaching the room now.

As they entered the room, a wall collapsed and one of the exits was blocked. Barriss saw that her mother as well as two other Jedi Masters were safe and unharmed. Luminara looked worried and as she saw her daughter, a lot of stress has gone.

"I worried about you, Barriss. The school is attacked from all sides. We need to run. You need to be the last line of defense to protect the kids."

"But mom, I am the weakest of the adult Jedi here"

"Don't argue with me daughter. Master Yaddle, Mundi and I will track the Sith who entered the building. We cannot allow him to find the younglings."

"I cannot leave you"

"Do as I say"

The Jedi went into corridor and at first went together. Soon, at one junction, they decided to split up. Luminara led the way, as she kne the house better and was able to guide the rest. The Jedi traveled for a couple of minutes and entered a room.

"It was so unwise to go here "Barriss later remembered as the group saw that in front of them stood a figure dressed in black. The man took of his hood and the Jedi saw the horns in his head.

"Run "Screamed Barriss. However, the group was rather unfortunate. Another wall fell and it separated the Jedi from the Sith. The problem was that Ki Adi Mundi was stuck in the same room with the sith while the rest were on the other side.

"We must go, Barriss."

Luminara led the way once again as they run in the school towards another way out. Master Mundi saw as the Sith ignited his saber.

"What do you want, dark one?"

"I want one thing: to get revenge on the Jedi on what they have done to me!" With those words Darth Maul jumped towards the Council Member.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Darth Maul vs Ki Adi Mundi**


End file.
